


Suffocation

by thealphaace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, definitely let me know if thats wrong, dubcon, gta verse, probably considered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphaace/pseuds/thealphaace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, love, don’t be testy, far too pretty to be such a brute,” Gavin couldn’t help but tease. He rounded around the back of the chair as he spoke and let his fingers ghost across the back of his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Such a strong alpha must have a name to match, hm?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocation

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a bigger fic, but chances are I won't be writing it and I liked this snippet too much to just let it sit unread on my computer.

The snarl that he released when the men approached had them stopping in their tracks. It was deep and animalistic, frightening to these betas. His lips were drawn back revealing blood stained teeth that matched the rest of his bloody face only helping to enhance the feral look in his wide eyes. Even with the alpha tied up the betas were weary to approach, regardless of his age or subpar height they all knew he would’t be any less lethal. 

Michael couldn’t make out what the group was whispering about, his ears were still ringing from the explosion that got him into this mess. He should have realized his crew was going to fuck him over, all the signs were there, but he couldn’t dwell on that now. For now he needed to focus on getting out of this place as fast as possible. His mouth dropped into a frown as his chest rumbled with a quiet growl when the betas left without a word. That never meant anything good.  

By the time the door opened again Michael had counted up to 8,342.  

He was thankful the ringing in his ears was no longer deafening. It kept him from feeling so vulnerable to attack. Of course he knew the ringing wouldn’t subside in its entirety for a couple of days most likely, but this was good enough for the time being. What was throwing Michael for a loop was the omega who had just entered the room.  

Of course it wasn’t uncommon for gangs to get their hands on an omega or two and keep them around to try and get an alpha to lower their guard so the gang could try to obtain whatever information they needed with ease. However, Michael couldn’t help, but think they should take better care of the omegas they were going to use. 

Then again the flare of protectiveness he felt while looking at the beaten omega might have been the goal. It was a biological reaction for an alpha to want to protect omegas, it made them a liability, but it also made them powerful. 

“You’re the prettiest alpha they’ve sent me in a while,” the omega purred as he approached Michael with a slow, yet steady gait. Michael could feel his chest tightening as he started squirming in the chair even attempting to growl at the omega to keep him from approaching. Michael knew this could only end badly for him if the other got too close.  

Gavin could only giggle at the sounds coming from the man in front of him. He knew he pumped enough pheromones into this room that the other had to be almost suffocating on it.  

“Come on, love, don’t be testy, far too pretty to be such a brute,” Gavin couldn’t help but tease. He rounded around the back of the chair as he spoke and let his fingers ghost across the back of his shoulders. 

“Such a strong alpha must have a name to match, hm?” As he spoke he rounded back around keeping his fingers resting on the man’s shoulder. It wasn’t until Gavin sat down on his lap that he received a response. 

“Michael,” he gritted out. He only just heard Gavin respond with his own name because he was far too focused on Gavin shifting about until he was sitting sideways on Michael’s lap with both his legs dangling through the opening under the armrest.

Even if Michael was bound to the chair Gavin knew it wasn’t the safest move that he made, Michael could still give him a pretty nasty bite or something else if he was more creative, but Gavin wasn’t worried. He’d taken worse in the past and he knew with certainty he wasn’t going to pass on scenting with someone as attractive as Michael. 

He didn’t think twice before pressing his nose to Michael’s jaw knowing exactly where the scent glands were at. Gavin wasn’t surprised at how tense Michael was, he was for good reason after all. They both knew he had figured it out as soon as he approached.  

“Such a strong omega,” Gavin whispered into Michael’s neck smirking when he heard the small whimper in response. He didn’t relent though, jut nipped at the skin drinking in the spicy scent with greed.  

“The betas are morons, just feed them some lies and you won’t have a problem.” 

“Clearly, they let you in here by yourself thinking I’m an alpha.”  

Even though they were alone both kept their voices down not knowing if or who was on the other side of the door. Gavin just laughed in response shaking is head a bit refusing to pull away from Michael.  

“No, that’s because they don’t care.” 

Gavin’s response was so careless and Michael could feel something twinge in his chest at the response.  

“Why?” Michael asked allowing his head to be lead to the crook of Gavin’s neck, pressing his nose to the other’s jaw. “Why don’t they care?” Gavin questioned humming, happy as he felt Michael nuzzling at the spot.  

It took Michael a moment to respond. Too distracted by the sweet, almost too sweet, scent that the omega was producing. 

“N-No, why are you helping?” As tempting as it was to get scent drunk, Michael knew he needed to keep his wits. Instead he pulled away letting his head fall back against the chair letting Gavin continue on. 

“Gotta protect a fellow omega, plus I don’t think you would fair well here if they found out.” Gavin murmured as he continued to nuzzle into Michael’s neck with his lips parted. 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. It was in this moment that Michael’s mind was attempting to mull over what felt like a thousand things at once. However, the process felt slowed down due to the haziness that had settled. It was the reason he barely reacted to the door being opened, but the beta’s words received a clear reaction.

“Hey bitch, time to go.”  

It had a growl ripping from Michael’s chest as he flexed his hands wanting nothing more than to grab hold of Gavin. Unfortunately all he could do was watch as Gavin mumbled.  

“Goodbye my lovely Michael,” and stumble a bit as he pulled his legs free. 


End file.
